Secrets and Confessions
by MrsReid0203
Summary: FIXED! Copying and pasting new docs just doesn't work for me! Sorry! Written based on a personal daydream. Oneshot! What happens when Evangeline is crying to Penelope about how she isn't good enough for Spencer Reid? I suck at summaries. Reid x OC. Written as Spencer Reid x Reader on my tumblr account: bau-obsessed. R&R! Sorry if the tenses shift some. I've had a lot going on.


It was around lunch time in the BAU and you found yourself walking down the hall to your best techie friend, Penelope Garcia's, office. It was almost a subconscious trip for you since you always walked down the hall to talk to Penelope when things were difficult for you at the office. She was one of your two best friends in the BAU. When your nightmares, work and life related, became overwhelming, you were always able to talk to Spencer Reid. He understood everything and always knew how to make things better. However, when you were having problems that were a little too girly for Spencer to understand, you could always go to Penelope.

This was one of those times when Spencer just wasn't the friend who could help you. You stepped into the office of Penelope Garcia and closed the door behind you. You walked over to an empty chair where you sat down staring straight ahead trying to keep the tears from falling.

Garcia took one look at you, turned to Kevin, and said, "Kevin, leave."

As harsh as it seemed, Kevin understood your friendship with Garcia. He gave you a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the room allowing you the comfort of your friend. As he closed the door behind him, the tears silently cascaded down your cheeks as you were still staring ahead.

"Evangeline, what's wrong?" Penelope said patting your knee.

"I'm just not good enough, and it hurts more than anything," you say.

"What do you mean you aren't good enough? For what, dear?" she asks.

You wipe the tears from your cheeks, take a deep breath, and say, "There's this guy. I've come to the realization that he doesn't see me as anything more than a friend. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him to notice me as a potential date. It hurts because he's the most amazing person I've met, and I was stupid enough to develop feelings for him."

She takes it all in and carefully responds, "Honey, you are more than enough. Who are you talking about though?"

You take a deep breath and prepare yourself to admit the secret you've been keeping.

"Spencer," you say.

"You have feelings for the Boy Wonder?" she gasps.

"And I trust you to not tell him. He only sees me a friend anyway," you respond.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and you quickly wipe the tears away from your face trying to hide the fact that you had been crying.

Spencer enters the room and says, "Hey, Evangeline. Hotch said we have a case, so I told him I'd come down here to let you know."

You throw a look of thanks over at Garcia and walk down the hallway with Spencer. He stops you halfway down the hall.

He carefully pulls you into a hug and says, "I don't know what's wrong, and you don't have to tell me. You do look like you could use a hug though."

You smile as he pulls you into the embrace. He may not always read social cues well, but he could always read social cues when he was with you.

"Thank you, Spence," you say breathing in his scent.

The two of you continue up to the conference room. You notice out of the corner of your eyes that Spencer checked his phone. You weren't sure what he read or who sent him the text, but you did take note of the fact that he was trying to hide a smile after reading it. You had assumed he was seeing someone outside of the office, this moment was like a confirmation for you.

*Spencer's POV*

I had just broken free from a hug with Evangeline. I was always much better at reading her social cues and was extremely comfortable around her. What she didn't know was the feelings I had developed for her even though she had been my best friend for a while. As I continued the walk to the conference room with her, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I knew it would be Garcia. She always let me know what was going on with Evangeline even if it was against Evangeline's wishes. Penelope knew it was best for you. As I read the text, I had to force myself to not smile, which was extremely difficult considering what I had just read. Penelope had told me that Evangeline did have feelings for me after all. I was saddened to see that she thought she wasn't good enough for me. It was really the other way around. I was over the moon, though, to learn that she did have feelings for me. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at the whole situation. None of this would be so difficult if we weren't such great profilers.

*Evangeline's POV* (Time Skip)

We had just finished the case, and I was quite worn out. It had been an emotionally taxing case, and my personal sorrows had taken a toll on my emotional and mental state. I immediately slipped out of the police office to return to the jet for some peace and quiet before we headed back home. I sat down on the sofa on the jet, leaned my head back, and deeply sighed. Tears instantly formed in my eyes and began dropping down my cheeks. That's when I realized that there was someone else boarding the jet.

"Evangeline," Spencer whispered.

I quickly wiped away the tears from my eyes and said, "Hey, Spence."

"Talk to me. Did the case get to you?" he asked me.

"You know it," I mumbled back, "The unsub was killing off men with higher IQs because he felt inferior in comparison to them. Between worrying about your safety throughout the entire case and picturing you in the situation, I didn't think I was going to make it through."

He moved from the seat across from me to the sofa beside me putting his arm around me and pulling me in close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder breathing in his scent as a sob escaped my throat. Why did he always smell like coffee, and why was that so attractive to me?

"Hey, I'm right here. I'm completely safe," he whispered in my ear, "I also have a confession to make."

I sat up looking him directly in the eyes and said, "Tell me, Spencer."

"Garcia told me why you were crying in her office. Why in the world would you think you aren't good enough for me?" he asked while running his thumb over my cheek.

"You're a genius and completely genuine. You're so smart that I can barely keep up sometimes, so I figured you wouldn't want to be with someone that couldn't keep up. I try to keep up, but it's not easy. You're also hands down the most handsome man I've met," you confess to him knowing there's no reason to keep the secret any longer.

"Evangeline, I never confessed my feelings for you because I never thought you had feelings for my any stronger than friendship. That's one of my favorite things about you though," he says.

"What's that? And you have feelings for me, too?" I question.

"You may not always understand everything I ramble off, but you listen. I can always tell that you're genuinely interested in what I'm saying," he explains.

"As far as my feelings for you…" he pauses.

That's when I notice his tongue wet his lips in the way that always has me distracted. He glances down at my lips before looking back into my eyes. He takes his hand that isn't wrapped around my shoulders and nimbly tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear. He leans in, and our lips connect in the kiss I never thought would happen.

I immediately felt electricity and fireworks. I felt awake and aware more than I have felt before. His lips molded perfectly with mine, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips after the long awaited kiss.

He breaks the kiss apart leaning his forehead against mine as a grin spread across his face.

"I never thought this moment would ever come true," he whispered.

"I'm glad it did," I say back.

"I love you, Evangeline," he whispers.

"I love you, too, Spencer," I whisper back.

We cuddled back up on the sofa where we both fell asleep. I had my head on his shoulder, and his head rested on top of mine. What we didn't know is that the team joined us shortly after all with smiles on their faces. They all quietly laughed as Morgan sent pictures to Penelope who was cheering back home in her techie dungeon.


End file.
